1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus and an imaging apparatus having a display section, such as digital cameras and mobile phones equipped with a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increase in capacity and reduction in price of memories have been made in progress. Cameras include a memory, and are capable of storing a number of images in the memory. A display panel such as a liquid crystal display is provided on the back surface of cameras. Increase in size of the display screen of the display panel has been made in progress. This display panel is generally used for viewing images by displaying the images stored in the memory of the camera.
There are demands for decorating pictures and making an enjoyable album including the pictures. To realize such demands, users wait for appearance of a technique of displaying decorated images on the display panel of cameras.
A technique of making an album using images taken by a camera is pursued. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2007-104336 discloses a camera which displays templates when taking a picture, and takes a picture while checking an album effect. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 9-214654 discloses a technique of selecting a title for a plurality of images having a common feature, and putting the images having the same title on a mount specified by the title when the images are played back.